Bad Memories
by solarkittygirl
Summary: Rated M for rape and language. Delia and Jaden have become good friends since she transferred with her brother. Bad part is her dad escaped from prison. He raped her the last time, but this time he's returned with a different intention...
1. Forgetting Strife

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's a new story by me! I hope you really like this one because I'm using OC's in this one. This takes place during the fourth season. I have a poll on my profile. Mind to check it out? The name of my OC's are Delia Thomas and her brother Justin Thomas. There might be pairings between my OC's and the main characters. There will also be songfic in this and I will give you guys links that will lead to my account on youtube to listen to the song if you want and lyrics will be included in the story so you can skip it if you want to (you will find the reasons to the songs later.) Mind to review after reading?**

**I own nothing and sorry to all the yaoi fan girls out there but this has no yaoi pairings.**

**Bad Memories**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forgetting Strife**

Delia looked out to the open sea. Delia is a girl with long hair that went down to her waist and sky blue eyes and she loved to listen to music and sing. Whenever she was stressed out she hummed to calm herself down like she was doing now. She was heading to a new school far away from her home in Europe. She wondered what life would be like for her and her brother Justin later on. Justin was almost the mirror image of Delia only he was taller, he was older, his hair was shorter, and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. They both had to flee to country for their sake. Their father had went to jail for reasons she couldn't stand to think about. It hurt not only her, but her brother too; in more ways than one. However she was the main victim and has been for longer than her brother ever knew until now. Delia had a rough childhood and all she could do for now was hope that life in another country would be way better than life with her father. She never had a mother since her mother died shortly after giving birth to her so she never knew what it was like to have a mother care for and comfort her in the bad moments in her life. As she leaned over the bow of the ship she stared into the sea and let out a deep sigh. She knew that no matter how much she hated living in fear in her former home, there would be good moments that she had experienced there and she would miss all her friends she made at her former school. She heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and saw her brother coming up behind her.

"Hey are you okay Delia?"

Delia looked at her brother with sad eyes. "Not really. With everything that's been happening I don't know if I will be able to ge over this."

Justin knew what she was talking about and he just couldn't stand seeing his sister sad about it. He walked up to her and hugged her protectively. "Delia I'm sorry I didn't do anything about any of this sooner. If I known what he was doing to you I would've stopped all this right then and there."

Delia hugged her brother back as tears started to stream down her face. "It's not your fault. You didn't know about it until that point where you stopped it and I was too scared to tell you about it anyway. So thruthfully, it's my fault for not telling anyone."

Justin backed away from her and loooked down to her. "Well thinking about it is not helping anything. We just need to put the past behind us and look forward to the future." Somehow she knew he would say that at some point. He always said that when either of them had been through tough situations and he was always right. She agreed and looked out to the open space in front of her. Hopefully life for her at their new school would end up way better than life in her European school. They both hoped for the best as they looked onward to the sea.

Class had started not too long ago and everyone was wondering what Chancellor Sheppard was going to announce. "Welcome everyone. As you know there are two new exchange students who was supposed to come here from America. They have arrived earlier this morning and I would like to introduce them both to you. Please welcome the new exchange students Delia and Justin Thomas." Everyone's eyes went to the exchange students. They clapped for a short moment and stopped and the siblings went to find somewhere to sit. They found two open seats next to each other so they sat down there. Delia was sitting next to a orange and brown haired boy who was seemingly in the same dorm as her and her brother. After a few minutes of silence between the two she saw something slide onto her desk. It was a note. Apparently it was from that boy who was sitting next to her and smiling a goofy smile. She smiled back and looked at the note.

_Hi. My name's Jaden. What's yours?_

She looked around in her pocket and found a pencil.

_I'm Delia. Nice to meet you Jaden. Are you in the red dorm?_

She passed the note back to him and he read it and wrote down his answer.

_Yeah I am. Looks like you're in there too._

He passed the note back to her and she read it and replied.

_Yeah I was told this morning I would have to start from the bottom. That was fine with me since I prefer to do that anyway._

She passed the note back to him and he read it and smiled.

_Sweet. Maybe I could show you to your room after we get out of here._

He passed the note back to her. She smiled and wrote her response.

_Really? Thanks! I'm still a little new around here so thanks for offering to help me find my room._

She was still smiling when she passed the note back to him. He smiled his goofy smile again and wrote his next response down.

_No prob._

She smiled and looked at him with thankfullness apparent on her face. The passing of the note ended there and they all sat there until the bell rang for class to end.

Jaden, Delia and Justin were walking towards the Slifer red dorm with their luggage they had just unloaded from the boat they had arrived on. What caught Jaden's eyes was the guitar case Delia was holding on to. "You play the guitar?"

Delia noticed that Jaden saw her carrying the guitar case. "Yeah I do. I like to play on my guitar. It helps me calm down when something doesn't seem right in my life." Jaden looked at her with a confused look on her face. She noticed it but stayed silent. She didn't feel like going deeper into her past and remeber everything she had gone through. "I'm going somewhere. I'll be back later." She left with her guitar case and when she was out if sight he asked Justin what was wrong with her. 

"Nothing really. She just needs to blow off some steam is all. Want to try talking to her?"

Jaden looked back at Justin. "Sure I guess it's worth a try." Without another word Jaden rushed off in the direction Delia left and tried to think of what to say.

Jaden had finally found Delia sitting out by the cliff looking out into the sea with her guitar in her lap. Personally, Jaden thought she looked peacefl like that. After letting out a sigh she started playing on her guitar. He was suprised at how good the guitar sounded when she played it. Then another suprise came to him.

_"Oh" _**(1)**

Jaden couldn't believe it; her voice was absolutely beautiful, somewhat similar to an angel.

_"I feel like I'm_

_A million miles away_

_From myself_

_More and more these days_

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am_

_How it's gonna be_

_Is there something that I can't see?_

_I wanna understand"_

He was amazed at how wonderful she sounded like music came natural to her. He continued to listen to her.

_"Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_A'int so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me?"_

He listened to every word she was singing. But the way she was singing it caught his attention too. It sounded like it was really the way she felt inside or maybe she could relate to it. Maybe it was just his imagination; he couldn't tell.

_"So I'll try_

_Try to sort things out_

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

_It'll take time_

_But I know I'll be alright_

_Cuz nothing much has changed_

_On the inside_

_It's hard to figure out_

_How it's gonna be_

_Cuz I don't really know now_

_I wanna understand"_

Jaden thought to himself: What is it she wants to understand? Is she having problems trying to figure out who she is or something? Maybe I'll be able to find out later.

_"Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_A'int so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me?_

_Yeah"_

This left Jaden wondering countless thoughts to himself: Is she confused about who she is? She sounds like a part of herself is lost. What is it about this song that makes me think she could relate to it?

_"I don't wanna wait too long_

_To find out where I'm meant to belong_

_I've always wanted to be where I am today_

_But I never thought I'd feel this way"_

What does she feel? Does she feel lost? Man I never thought I'd be paying this much attention to anything.

_"Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_A'int so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me? _

_Every part of me"_

Wow. I never thought she would be the kind of person who would look lost in her own mind.

Delia let out a huge sigh and layed her guitar down beside her. She looked up to the starlit sky. She suddenly burst out crying like she had seen a murder happen right in front of her eyes.

Jaden felt sorry for her. He didn't know why she was feeling like this so he took this as an opprotunity to talk to her. "Delia are you okay?"

She turned around and saw Jaden walking up to her. "Jaden! How long have you been there?"

"The whole time pretty much."

"So you heard me singing?"

"Yeah. You have a wonderful voice."

"Thanks."

A moment of silence fell opon them for what seemed to be forever. Jaden decided to break the silence. "What's with the song you just sung?" 

"What do you mean Jaden?"

"It sounded like you were really in that kind of situation."

Delia looked down and sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time today. "Well it sorta is. There's just so much that's been going on in my life recently and I don't thnk I can handle all of it." She looked up and looked to Jaden.

Jaden looked at Delia with curious eyes. "Mind telling me about it?"

Delia's eyes went wide then she suddenly calmed down a little. "I don't know if I can Jaden. It's too depressing to think about."

"Please? If you want to keep it a secret then your secret is safe with me!"

Delia sighed with sadness. "No it's not that I don't want it to become a rumor spreading through the entire school, which I don't, it's just every time I think about it I start to get scared like it's happening all over again. It's not just something I can talk about and not be affected about it. It's just too much for me to take."

Jaden stared into Delia's eyes which were now filled with sadness. "Delia I'm your friend. You can trust me right?"

This had never occured to her. Sure she could trust Jaden, but if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know, it wasn't showing she trusted him much. She sighed in defeat.

"Yes I can trust you Jaden."

"Then please tell me what's making you so upset."

A few seconds of silence passed by before she finally said anything. "Okay. It started like this..."

* * *

**1: copy and paste this link to hear the song: .com/user/JadenYuseiYugi?feature=mhw5#p/f/24/SGWLXAuYjMM **

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1. And I left you guys with a cliffhanger haha!**

**Wendy: What is Delia's secret? Why is it making her feel so upset? And does Jaden's worry come from his friendship or from something more?**

**Me: All important questions. they will be found out in later chapters so for now review and I will try to update faster.**


	2. Anything for a Friend

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2 of my new story. From the reviews everyone's leaving it looks like this story is turning out to be great.^^ Thanks for your support everyone! I would like to give a shoutout to all my friends on here for supporting me for a long time and you all know who you are! Well here goes chapter 2 where close to all is revealed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anything for a Friend**

Jaden was anxiously waiting for Delia to tell him what was bothering her. "Well to start with, I never knew my mother since she died after giving birth to me." Jaden was shocked to hear that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway my dad didn't take her death too lightly. He really loved her and he was mad when she died. Whenever he looked at me he gave me a glare like he was trying to say 'look away now or die'. I didn't really know why my dad kept looking at me like that. Then he started to get angrier about my mom's death. When I turned 15 a few weeks ago, everything started to become like Hell to me.

"Why was it like that?"

She hesitated then continued. "Well he started to take his anger out on me. He abused me everyday and I couldn't figure out why he was doing it." 

"Didn't Justin know about this?"

"No. Not until my dad did more than abuse me. A few weeks after the abuse started, I heard something coming from his room that didn't really sound normal. I went to check it out. When I got there, there wasn't anything in there that could've made that noise."

"Huh? What happened then?" said Jaden, listening to every single word she said.

"Well I thought it was just my imagination and I was about to leave. Just then I felt something grab my arm and pull me backwards. Then a hand came over my mouth when I tried to scream for help. I tried to get away but I was too weak. I turned to look and it was my dad who was holding on to me. I kept on calling for Justin but he couldn't hear me. He pushed me down and I ended up on his bed with my clothes off. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I can remember everything that happened that moment.

::_Flashback_::

_Delia's POV from a 4 weeks ago_

_"Justin help me please!" I screamed as loud as I could but was still unheard._

_"Be quiet or this is gonna be even more painful for you!" My dad said with apparent anger in his voice. He won't let me move at all. I can't get away. What is he doing to me? Why is he doing it? Why won't someone help me?_

_I'm trying to struggle away but his grip is too strong. It only makes me hurt even more. I would've tried to stay still but then I would be giving up to him and then I wouldn't be able to fight anymore so I decided against it. I can't use my arms: he's got them held above my head, tired and useless from struggling. I feel like I'm gonna die anytime soon because of the pain I'm feeling. Before I realized it, there was a sudden pain in my legs that shot up through my entire body and I feel like I'm going to explode. My dad puts his hand over my mouth to keep me from being heard by anyone._

_He bent down and whispered into my ear. "You look so much like your mother." His head is going down lower, his lips almost touching my neck. I can feel myself shaking with fear and I know I can't do anything about it. I can't take it anymore... I can't..._

_The door came crashing down and behind where the door used to be, there stood Justin. Thank goodness he's here!_

_"DELIA!!" He's looking at my dad with strong anger in his eyes. "GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" In an instant my dad is on the ground screaming and getting beat up by my brother who is insanely mad._

_Five minutes later..._

_Normal POV_

_"Delia are you ok?"_

_She stuttered a little, still scared from being raped by her father. "Y-yeah," she lied. In truth she was scared to death and she wouldn't stop shaking._

_Justin looked around for her clothes, found them, and helped her get up. When she was fully dressed again she ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly and begged for help._

_"Justin... please don't let him do that again."_

_"Trust me I won't." He went over to grab the phone and dialed 911 and in a few minutes the police arrived and they dragged their father off to jail. Delia was still in her brother's arms crying and he was still trying to calm her down._

_One of the policemen walked up to them and started to talk to them._

_"Both of you won't have to worry about him. He'll be in jail with no chance of parole. But you do need to move away from here for safety reasons. I suggest you two move somewhere far away from here just in case he has any accomplices but first we're gonna need to take a few examinations to check for any injuries."_

_Justin got mad when he heard this. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!"_

_"Calm down. We just need evidence for when he goes to court so we can keep you both safe from him."_

_"Fine but if anything happens to her I WILL get mad and I WILL kill the bastard who hurt her."_

"Don't worry. She's safe with us."

_After two hours of examination..._

_"That's all. You can both leave now. I suggest you move to another school somewhere out of country. Turns out your dad is more dangerous than he looks. He tried to kill one of the cops and we had to taser him to stop him."_

::_End of flashback_::

Jaden's eyes were wide with suprise and depression. "Wow. You must have been going through a lot of pain."

"You don't even know the half of it."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jaden broke the silence immediately. "Well we better get back to the dorm. It's getting pretty close to lunchtime."

"Okay." They both got up and walked through the forest to the Slifer red dorm. "Hey thanks for listening to what I had to say Jaden. I think I feel a little bit better now."

Jaden smiled and gave Delia a thumbs-up. "No problem! Anything for a friend."

Delia smiled and looked ahead of her. Justin was waiting in front of the door to the Slifer cafeteria. They went inside to eat and no one but Jaden and Delia knew anout what happened on the cliff.

* * *

**A/N: The end of chapter 2. How do you guys think it's going so far?**

**Wendy: Pretty good by the looks of things.**

**Me: I will update as soon as I can so please review ****NICELY**** and I will update.**


	3. Hidden Feelings

**A/N: Chapter 3! I might be writing a new story after this is done so please read that one if you want to. Sorry this chapter came so is songfic in this chapter. YAY! I don't own the song. Here comes the third chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings**

After 2 hours of tossing and turning endlessly, Delia finally decided to just give up and go back to the cliff. There pretty much nothing that could stop her from thinking about what her father did to her. She wanted to stop thinking about it, but the thoughts kept flowing in her head: Why this had to happen to her, why she suddenly started thinking about her new friend Jaden more often, and most of all why she keeps feeling so sick to her stomach all the time...

She shook her head as if trying to get all of this out of her head, although the last thought stayed. Why did she always feel sick to her stomach? Why does she keep doing things that she wouldn't normally do? She just hoped that she wasn't...

_Stop thinking about that! I can't be. There's no way I can be... UGH!!!!_

She kept walking until her pace went from a slow steady pace to running. She closed her eyes hoping to just escape the thoughts by running away from them. She stopped and opened her eyes only when she realized that running wasn't going to help. She noticed that she was already at the edge of the cliff. Looks like running wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She looked up into the starlit sky and stared at the full moon. It brought back memories of when Justin used to go outside with her and just look at the sky and he would tell her the names of each star and the constellations. Of course she never knew what it was all about; she just liked looking at the stars. She smiled at the good memory that she didn't think about for awhile.

Then she thought about Jaden again...

_I don't get it. Why am I always thinking about him for some reason?_

Three fairy duel spirits from the card Dancing Fairy appeared in front of Delia.

_**So you're thinking about Jaden again, huh?**_ said the blue-haired fairy.

"What? How did you know I was thinking about him?"

_**We can listen to your thoughts remember? **_said the blonde fairy.

Delia grunted when she remembered that. "I _had _to have nosy duel spirits didn't I?"

The red-head fairy flew in front of Delia. _**Just admit it: You have a crush on him.**_

Delia blushed. "What?! No I don't."

All three of them pitched in. _**Yes you do.**_

"No I don't"

_**Yes the hell you do!**_

"Ugh... you three just don't get it do you?"

_**Get what?**_

**(Skip if you want. Link to video at bottom.)**

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

The fairies pitched in.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin?**_

_**He's the Earth and Heaven to you.**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through ya**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

_"No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no"_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**Why deny it uh-oh**_

_"It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love"_

Delia closed her eyes, sighed, and opened them back up.

_"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh_

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling.**_

_**Baby we're not buying.**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling.**_

_**Face it like a grown-up!**_

_**When you gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got it bad?**_

She sighed again.

_"WRONG: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no"_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

_"This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_**You're doin flips.**_

_**Read our lips: you're in love**_

_"You're way off base._

_I won't say it._

_Get off my case._

_I won't say it."_

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

Alena closed her eyes and groaned.

_"Oh."_

She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon and smiled.

_"At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

**(end of song)**

_**Delia there's someone here!**_ the blue-haired fairy said.

"Huh?"

She turned around. Behind her was her worst nightmare.

"N-no. It can't be you. But how?!"

Her dad smirked. "I have my ways."

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her father advanced to her. She was already on the edge of the cliff. There was nowhere she could run; nowhere she could hide...

"N-no... S-stay away! HE-mmmph!!!"

Her father's hand was cupped over her mouth. She couldn't scream for help. Nobody could help her now...

_Jaden.. help me..._

* * *

**A/N: Pop version: .com/user/JadenYuseiYugi#p/f/6/W8V6zuGTbeU. **

**Movie version: .com/user/JadenYuseiYugi#p/f/5/Yl6Yyl7iZhs.**

**Well I left you guys with a cliffhanger... AGAIN!! XD**

**Wendy: Aren't we just the nicest people in the world?**

**Me: No we are not. XP**

**Wendy: HAHAHA!!! :~)**

**Me: Review please!!!! **


	4. The Sadness Returns

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter to my story! Sorry I made you guys wait so long. My computer has been acting crappy.**

**Wendy: Well then just let them read. They don't need to hear the lame ass story of how your computer keeps shutting down when they have an interesting story to read.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Chapter 4: The Sadness Returns**

Delia didn't want this to happen again. She already went through it once and she sure as Hell didn't want to go through it again.

_Someone please help._

Tears fell down her face. She wasn't going to get away; she knew that for a fact.

"You probably think I came here to rape you again," said her father. She shuddered at the word rape. "Well you're wrong."

That surprised her. If he didn't come here to rape her then what _did_ he come for?

"I had to spend four weeks in that damned prison. FOUR WEEKS! If I didn't get away from there I would've gone mad because of the horrible food! But I didn't come here to rape you this time. Instead.." His arm went down and when it came back up, it held a silver gun. "I came here to _kill _you."

Delia's eyes widened. Why would her father do something like this to her?

"You know, I never did want any kids. I never did want your mother to suffer, but she wante us to have kids so I gave her what she wanted. So she _did_ suffer; _twice_. It was the second time that killed her. _You _came the second time. _You _killed her. Now _you_ will die too."

She couldn't believe this. It wasn't her fault that her mother died from giving birth to her. She had a stroke right after she was born for God's sake. It was a medical condition.

But debating it was the least of her worries right now. How she was going to get away however was something completely different.

But she knew she wasn't going to get away alone.

_~Meanwhile~_

"So Jaden, I hear you've become good friends with Delia," said Justin.

"Yeah. By the way, she told me about what happened to her four weeks ago. That's pretty tough for her to live through."

Justin frowned and stared at the floor. "Yeah it is. If she told me about it sooner, she wouldn't have gotten raped."

"She was too scared to tell anyone."

"I know. If only she wasn't so scared about every disaster she goes through.. Hey by the way, have you seen her lately?"

"Yeah I saw her about two hours ago. Why?"

"Just wondering. She probably just went to sleep."

At that moment, Delia's three fairies appeared.

_**JADEN! JUSTIN! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!**_ they all said very loudly at the same time.

Jaden and Justin both shot up.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Justin asked almost screaming.

_**We'll tell you what the Hell's going on here! **_They all turned their heads to Justin._** Your dad just escaped from prison and he's got Delia!**_

Jaden and Justin exchanged worried and horrified glances. "Oh no… We gotta save her."

_**You're damn right you do. This time he's trying to kill her.**_

"WHAT!" Jaden and Justin said at the same time.

_**Hurry and help her before it's too late!**_

Before anything else could be said, both Jaden and Justin ran out of the room at top speed.

_Someone please help me…_

"DELIA!"

Delia shot her head up and saw Justin and Jaden.

"Let her go!" Justin said.

Their dad smirked. "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. I came here for one purpose: to kill her. And if you don't go away now I'll kill you too." 

"I won't let you kill her!"

"Too bad."

Their dad raised the gun up to Delia's head and put his finger to the trigger. Before he could pull the trigger all the way back, Justin lunged at him and punched his dad in the face and knocked him down and bought time for Delia to get away.

Justin grabbed his dad's wrist and pulled as hard as he could, hoping to make him drop his gun. Instead he held on tight and tried to punch him back.

"Jaden we have to do something!"

"Yeah but what _can _we do?"

"Anything that will stop them from killing each other!" Delia pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

In the middle of dodging a strike from Justin he saw what Delia was trying to do. "Oh no you don't." He pushed Justin off of him and rushed towards Delia.

"The prisoner's name is…" she stopped mid-sentence and was knocked to the ground and screamed out in pain. Jaden tried to help her up but was pushed back by Delia's dad.

"I am _not _going back there again." He grabbed her arm and made her stand up and pushed her back and pointed the gun at her point-blank. "Now be a good girl and don't move."

"Help!"

**BOOM!**

She was waiting for the bullet to pierce her heart.

But she felt nothing. She was still alive and unharmed.

But her dad was standing right in front of her. That means…

Someone else took the bullet.

But who?

**A/N: Oh no! Someone was shot! But who was it?**

**Wendy: BILL RYNER! NOOO! Wait whose Bill Ryner and why do I care?**

**Me: I don't know. -_-' Well we already know it was either Jaden or Justin since they were the only ones there besides Delia's dad. But which one was it?**

**Wendy: Review and you will find out when she updates.**


	5. Things Will Never be the Same

**A/N: The 5th and officialy final chapter. I'm debating over writing a sequel to this.**

**Wendy: Well maybe you should.**

**Me: And now on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Things Will Never Be The Same**

_She was waiting for the bullet to pierce her heart._

_But she felt nothing. She was still alive and unharmed._

_But her dad was standing right in front of her. That means…_

_Someone else took the bullet._

_But who?_

Delia looked up from where she was crouching. She knew her dad had just fired hs gun.

But she didn't get hit.

The only ones around her were...

_Oh no!_

Her vision was blurry because of the tears welling up in her eyes.

She cared about both Jaden and Justin; and one of them just got shot because of her.

She let her tears fall.

Her vision swiftly came back to her after she heard a grunt of pain from the one who protected her.

She stared in horror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The one who got shot...

It was Justin.

Her big brother. The one who's been there for her her whole life. The one who protected her no matter what the situation was. The most important person in her life.

And now he could die.

Delia's dad grit his teeth angrily. "Dammit!" He raised his gun again. "At least now you're not protected." He pulled the trigger again.

But nothing came.

He realized he was out of bullets. "Dammit! Not now!"

Jaden took the chance and bashed him on the head from behind.

"Get your phone!"

"Ok," she said with a voice cracked with horror.

She quickly grabbed her phone and continued giving information to the cops. "My brother's just been shot! Please hurry and get some help!"

She hung up after the phone on the other side went _click_.

Jaden saw she was seriously shaken up by what just happened and he felt sorry for her.

"Nngh.. ugh.. De-lia"

Delia instantly ran over to her brother's side and took his hand in hers. "Justin! Please tell me you're ok."

"I don't think- I'll be able to- rrgh - make it."

"NO! Don't say that Justin! You will live, you have to- for me."

"I- I can't stay here any longer."

"JUSTIN QUIT SAYING THAT! YOU WILL LIVE!"

"No sis. You have to live- without me."

"I can't do that. You're the most important person in my life. You can't leave me you just can't. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME JUSTIN!"

Watching this really made Jaden feel bad. Delia had already been through a lot in the past and now she was slowly losing her brother. He didn't think things could get any worse for her.

"I- have to. You'll just have to learn to live without me. It's for- the best. Besides, you still have Jaden. He's like- your best friend. He'll be able to- take care of you."

"NO JUSTIN! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TAKE CARE OF ME!"

"I'm sorry but- Delia please just go on with your life. Make something out of it. I don't have to be there to make that happen."

"But.. you're a big part of my life Justin. I can't go on without you."

"Sis, please promise me that you'll live on and try to deal with this the best way you can."

Delia's sobs became louder. "But.. I won't be able to deal with your death."

"Please? For me?"

Delia couldn't hide any sadness. She didn't want her brother to die.

"Please sis?"

She sniffed. "Ok.. I promise," she said reluctantly.

Justin smiled. "Thank you sis."

He turned his head to Jaden.

"You take care of my little sister, you hear?"

Jaden's eyes filled with tears of sorrow for his soon-to-be fallen friend. "Ok"

"Thanks." His breath then became weaker and weaker and eventually stopped altogether. His eyes fluttered shut slowly.

Delia let more tears fall. "NO!"

Jaden didn't know what to do. His new friend was dead and his live sister was crying over his dead body.

So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Jaden put his hand on Delia's shoulder. She looked up from where she was crouching. "It's ok. He's in a better place now and he would want you to be happy no matter what."

Delia sobbed more. Jaden put his arms around her and put her in a tight and comforting embrace. It felt a bit awkward for both of them but they didn't care. She needed the comfort.

_~4 months later~_

Jaden was walking down the hallway. He wondered how Delia was doing. Even though 4 months had passed since Justin's death, Delia was still feeling a bit depressed even though she was trying her best to hide it. She cried the whole time at his funeral which he knew because he was invited as a friend.

To tell the truth, he felt depressed sometimes too. He only knew him for a short time but to him it felt like he had been friends with him his whole life. And seeing how it affected everyone else…

Jaden came to an abrupt halt when he heard the sound of a piano.

He looked around, trying to figure out where that sound was coming from.

He stopped when he found the room with a piano and sitting in front of it playing was… Delia?

He knew she loved music but he never knew he could play the piano.

The tone of the music was depressing. He knew what she was going to do next.

_**(Skip if you want. Link to video at bottom.)**_

"_Nana_

_Nanananana._

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly:_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same _

_Oh_

_Nana_

_Nanananana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking 'why?'_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_Happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There go_

_Somewhere_

_I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere_

_You're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Nana_

_Nanananana_

_I miss you"_

_**(End of song.)**_

Delia laid her head down and cried her eyes out.

Jaden couldn't help but to feel bad for her, what with all she's been through with her dad.

"Delia?"

Delia's head shot up.

"Jaden. What are you doing here?" she asked between sobs.

"I heard your song. I'm sorry you feel bad about you-know-who."

"I miss him very much Jaden. It's all my fault that he's gone."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. He died protecting me."

"Which is the way he wanted to go. He also said that you should be happy no matter what happens."

"No _you _said that. Justin just wanted me to deal with his death the best way I could. He didn't say I had to be happy about it."

"But that's what he would want."

Delia sighed. "I know. But it's impossible for me to be happy when he's dead. He's always been there for me."

"I know. But would he have put himself in the way of the bullet if he didn't care about you?"

"No I guess not."

"He gave his life up for someone he loved. That someone was you. You don't want to dishonor him do you?"

"No I don't."

"Then grant his last wish and try to deal with his death the best way you can."

Delia paused for a few moments. "Ok. I will."

Then he remembered his last words: _"You take care of my little sister, you hear?"_

His heart cringed at the memory. Those last words were addressed to him.

Again, he did the only thing he could think of to do.

He took her into a warm embrace.

Delia opened her eyes and realized what was happening.

"It's ok. I'll help you get through this."

Delia stayed silent for a few moments.

"Thank you Jaden."

And they stood there for what seemed like an eternity. And for the first time since Justin's death, Delia was truly happy.

_The End_

**A/N: Link to video: ****.com/user/JadenYuseiYugi#p/a/f/1/k8zoN7w2nVw**

**(I do not own the song or the video it comes with. Meant to say that the other times too.)**

**Me: Well there's the end of Bad Memories. So far, this is the only story I've finished.**

**Wendy: Yeah reason being it's the shortest.**

**Me: True.**

**Wendy: Have you decided what the name of the sequel will be?**

**Me: Yeah. It's Never-Ending Tragedies.**

**Wendy: Wow the name ties in with the situations she goes through.'**

**Me: Very true.**

**Wendy: So long for this story.**

**Me: You are still free to review. Any good review is good for us.**


End file.
